Nothing To Fear
by Foxwox
Summary: Raven is afraid of something after a battle with Dr. Light and no one knows what it is. Will her boyfriend be able to figure out what's wrong?Will she ever be the same? Pairs: RaeBB RobStar CyBee OOCNESS


**Nothing To Fear**

Started: November 6th, 2008

I DON'T Own ANTHING!!!

Couples: BB (Gar) & Rae/ Rob & Star/ Cy & Bee

Takes place after Saving Raven

* * *

Dr. Light was on the oil derrick near Titan's Tower in the middle of Jump City Bay. A star-bolt landed next to him.

"Dr. Light, haven't we been through this before," sneered Robin, "Titans Go!" Starfire and Cyborg shot beams at the villain, which he deflected.

Robin and Bumblebee attacked together. Beast Boy became a mountain lion and pounced.

Knocking the green cat away, the crazy villain sought out his worst fear. Her eyes glowed white as she sent objects at him. Grinning maliciously, he advanced towards her, slowly forcing the girl to the edge of the platform. Suddenly he shot a ray at the dark teen that sent her falling off the edge. Raven's screams pierced the changeling's ears. Racing to the edge, he looked down and saw her cloak caught on a pipe, blowing in the wind, but his girlfriend was nowhere in sight.

"Raven!" he shouted and dove into the dark waters.

The other titans finish Dr. Light with rage in their eyes. Bumblebee and Starfire flew down to the water's surface. Just then a green head broke through.

"Beast Boy," they called.

Starfire picked him, with an unconscious Raven in his arms, out of the water. They all landed by the waiting boys. Laying her flat, Beast Boy began CPR on the violet haired girl. After a minute of trying, his smaller, soaking wet girlfriend began coughing up water. Robin helped Beast Boy roll her onto her side. Once Raven finished coughing, she clutched Beast Boy's muscular chest tightly and began to sob. Her body was shaking violently from the cold and her cries. Cyborg summoned the T-Car with a control and Robin got in the passenger's seat while Beast Boy sat with Raven in the back. Her tears still fell when they arrived home.

* * *

Beast Boy carried Raven bridal style to the infirmary. Robin draped a large towel around the pair as the green teen sat on one of the beds with the wet girl in his lap. Bumblebee appeared.

"I looked in her closet to see if she has any big t-shirts or warm jackets, but she doesn't," she said. Beast Boy looked at Robin.

"In my closet is a big, black, thick sweatshirt. Go get it," he told his leader. He nodded and left. Cyborg came over with an ankle bracelet.

"This will suppress her powers until she wants it off," he explained and slipped it on the dark girl's right ankle. Robin reentered minutes later with the changeling's sweatshirt. Bumblebee handed him a pair of Raven's black yoga pants.

"Rae," whispered Beast Boy gently, "Star and Bee are going to help you change and dry off. Okay?" With tears still falling, she let go of his chest and slid onto the mattress.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," the green teen reassured her. Teeth chattering, he went to his room to change and warm up.

* * *

Upon his return, Beast Boy found Bee putting away some medical supplies.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"She will be. She just had some deep cuts on the neck and back. Don't worry," she assured him.

Going into the room the changeling quietly shut the door. His gaze drifted to Raven, who lay on her side, facing away from him, under a pile of blankets, shivering and silently crying. She felt so ashamed for breaking down. A dim light lit the bed. Slowly he strolled over to the bedside and crouched down by her face.

"Ssh, hey calm down. Your okay," the changeling spoke soothingly, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I…I was s…so scared," she wept. Her boyfriend reached his hand up and stroked her cheek. The raven shaped necklace he had given her for Christmas shown around her neck.

"W…will you lay down with me and just…hold me?" Raven pleaded. Nodding, Beast Boy crawled under the blanket and put a protective arm around her waist. Kissing her cheek, he waited for her to fall asleep and once she did, he followed suit.

* * *

It was late at night later that week when BB was awoken by muffled cries. Pulling on a pair of his sweatpants, he traced the sounds to Raven's room. Quietly he knocked on her door. There was no answer, but the cries grew louder. Opening the door, the green teen found his girlfriend trashing around on her bed. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead.

"Raven!" he said as he reached her side. The girl's arms where clawing at an invisible force. Leaning forward, he attempted to grab her wrists, but was cut by her nails. After a few more tries he successfully caught them. The other titans came running in.

"Rae, Raven! Come on wake up! Wake up," cried the changeling.

The goth girl's eyes shot open. Catching sight of her boyfriend's eyes, she began cry. BB let go of her hands and pulled her close. Helplessly, he looked at his teammates as he rocked her back and forth. Robin nodded a silent understanding and ushered the other titans out of the room, closing the door as they left.

"Shh, I'm here Rae. You're okay. I'm here. It was just a bad dream. I'm here," he murmured.

Raven lay back down and motioned for her boyfriend to do the same. Then she cuddled into his bare chest and listened to his soothing heartbeat. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her petite frame, resting his head on her long, violet hair. Soon her crying stopped and they just lay there. Exhaustion finally set in and they fell asleep.

* * *

Over the next few days, Beast Boy noticed that anytime there wasn't a mission; Raven had the ankle bracelet on. Her nightmares returned whenever she closed her eyes. The other titans, but Beast Boy had stopped rushing to her room when she cried out at night. Robin was working on finding out what it is that was causing her fears, and he had yet to find anything.

One hot summer day Starfire suggested that they all head down to the beach on the island and go swimming in the water. Beast Boy had been sitting next to Raven when he felt her body go tense.

"No!" she growled, abruptly standing up and running blindly out of the room. That's when Beast Boy figured it out.

"The water!" he shouted.

"What?" asked a confused Cyborg.

"The water and the bay, that's what she's afraid of," the green teen explained. Robin nodded.

"It makes sense. I mean she has almost drowned twice," he concluded.

"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna talk with Rae," said Beast Boy and he left.

* * *

The changeling paused at his girlfriend's door. Crying could be heard from inside the room. Slowly he opened the door and entered. Raven lay face down on her pillow. She felt a hand on her back. Knowing it was her boyfriend she didn't move. His hand made slow circles on her back to calm her. Minutes later she sat up and held her legs to her chest. Beast Boy put a finger under her chin, raising her eyes to meet his.

"Gar, I…I can't. I…I'm too scared," she stuttered.

"Let me help you." She didn't respond.

"Please," he begged.

"Okay," she said giving in. He kissed her forehead and left her to change.

* * *

When Raven emerged from her room, she wore a two piece, dark blue bikini with a wrap around her waist. Her long violet hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Beast Boy took her hand and led her outside. He was wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks and a white sleeveless shirt.

Outside, they saw Starfire and Bumblebee sun tanning and the guys playing catch. Their friends took no notice as the changeling guided his girlfriend to a secluded spot not far away. He pulled off his shirt, showing his well sculpted muscles, while Raven removed her wrap. Once more, the green teen took both of her hands and slowly walked into the water. Step by step, he took her deeper until only he could touch. Raven began to panic until Beast Boy held her waist.

"I've got you," he reassured the violet eyed girl. Soon she relaxed and her fears were destroyed. Letting go of her boyfriend, she turned and spun in a circle, splashing him with water.

"Oh, now you're gonna get it now!" he laughed and reached for her. Giggling, the dark girl dove under and then resurfaced. Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen. All of the sudden Raven was picked up and tossed a ways out. When she came up, the changeling had a grin on his face. The pair played for a while longer until Raven ran to the shore with her boyfriend chasing after her. He tripped and fell on top of her, causing them to roll around. She landed on his chest, laughing along with everyone. The others came over and helped the pair stand.

* * *

Hours later darkness fell upon the tower. Now dry and clean, Raven lay beside Beast boy at a small fire. Stretched out on a blanket, the pair gazed at the stars. The dark girl had taken off the anklet after getting out of the water. Once he finished adding another log to the fire, Beast Boy pulled out a picnic basket. Curiously, Raven opened it up and found s'more ingredients. Wiggling his eyebrows, they made the treat. When they finished, silence overcame them.

"Raven, its okay to be scared sometimes," said the changeling. His girlfriend sighed.

"I know, but…" she trailed off. He took her hand.

"We should have realized what you were scared of earlier. I mean after all you have almost drowned twice," he was cut off.

"Three times, I've almost drowned three times," she whispered.

"When was the third time?" he asked. She looked into his eyes.

"Terra," she murmured.

"Terra! What do you mean? Why didn't you tell us?" he questioned. She sighed once more.

"Because you loved her and it wasn't important."

"Not important? Rae, she almost killed you and you didn't think that it was important?" he said in a shocked tone. The violet haired girl looked away.

"It's in the past and I won't be afraid anymore," she replied, ending that conversation. Beast Boy lifted up her chin.

"Even if you do get scared, we're right beside you, no matter what. There is nothing to fear.," he assured her. She nodded and kissed his lips.

* * *

Fin

November 13th, 2008


End file.
